Nursery Rhymes: Precy Jackson style!
by pleasingXapparel
Summary: Used to be just "Grover was a little goat". Preveiw: It's Camp Fire time! and what better way to end the day then with the CHB nursery rhymes? C'mon, read it. You know you wanna...
1. Chapter 1

Grover was a little goat  
>Little goat, little goat<br>Grover was a, little goat  
>But he was only half.<p>

Everywhere that Grover went,  
>Grover went, Grover went,<br>Everywhere that Grover went  
>The Kids' were sure to laugh.<p>

He ran away from home one day  
>Home one day, home one day<br>He ran away from home one day  
>The snickers in his ears.<p>

He'd always made them jeer and play  
>Jeer and play, jeer and play<br>He'd always made them jeer and play  
>And he blinked away the tears.<p>

And so poor Grover came to a hill  
>To a hill, to a hill<br>And so the goat came to a hill  
>Where children ran about.<p>

Suddenly a centaur appeared  
>Centaur appeared, centaur appeared<br>And suddenly a centaur appeared  
>And so Grover then did shout.<p>

"Dear kind horse will you help me please?"  
>Help me please, help me please?<br>"Please kind sir won't you help me?"  
>The lonely Satyr cried.<p>

"Of course we'll take you in young goat."  
>In young goat, in young goat<br>"Of course we'll find a place for you."  
>The centaur then replied.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sing to: Yankee Doodle came to town…**

-Percy Jackson came to camp,

Flying on a Pegasus

Splashed some water on the kids

And boy, were they incredulous!

-"Percy Jackson, keep it up!"

All the campers yelled

Thalia just then waved her hand

And from the sky he fell!

-Annabeth walked to the hill

Tagged along by Nico

Both got lost finding the way

And ended up in Rico! (Puerto Rico)

-"Zeus, just go and keep it up!"

Came the angry cry

"Find yourself another wife,

Oh, I wish you could just die!" (Hera)

-There were Leo and Piper

Upon a dashing Chiron

Galloping they rode away

And straight into a pond!

-Percy Jackson flew away

From the hated mob

Up and up and up he soared

Until all were just a blob!


	3. Chapter 3

-This annoying Poseidon, he played one,

He hates Annabeth kissing his son;

With a mumble and a grumble

And some unkind glares,

He realized the two really didn't care.

-That smooth Apollo, he played two,

His "little sis" hit his head with a shoe;

From a bow and an arrow

To a 'healthy sun'

Well…we can guess who won.

-Smarty-pants Athena, she played three,

She seriously loathes that god of the sea;

With a well hatched plot

And a sneaky plan

She'll have him running back to the sand.

-Cruel, mean Ares, he played four,

He killed millions in a stupid war;

With a cackle and a smirk

And those fiery eyes

Man, I really wish he could die.

-Poor Aphrodite, she played five

She's hiding in her room because she has hives;

With a shriek and a wail

And a brown paper bag,

She doesn't look too much of a hag!

-That gloom Hades, he played six,

Lonely souls drift across Styx;

With a groan and a moan

(Throw Cerberus a bone),

That Underworld is a creepy home…

-Womanizer Zeus, he played seven,

He shot lightning down from heaven;

With a _ZING! _and a _ZAP!_

And a BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Some mortals tonight will face their doom.

-This jealous Hera, she played eight,

She yelled at Zeus because he was late;

She accused and she cursed

And she threw a little fit,

And so poor Zeus, he lost his wit.

-Infuriated Dionysus, he played nine,

He drinks Diet Coke instead of his wine;

So he snaps and he drawls

At all the little campers,

And they're so scared that away they scamper!

-All the Olympians, they played ten,

They returned to Olympus once again;

With some flashes and some pops

And a shout of "goodbye!",

The children were so relieved that they actually…cried?

**Sorry guys, it wasn't my best…**

**The real lyrics:**

-This old man, he played one,

He played knick-knack on my thumb;

Knick-knack paddywhack,

Give a dog a bone,

This old man came rolling home.

This old man, he played two,

He played knick-knack on my shoe;

Knick-knack paddywhack,

Give a dog a bone,

This old man came rolling home.

-This old man, he played three,

He played knick-knack on my knee;

Knick-knack paddywhack,

Give a dog a bone,

This old man came rolling home.

-This old man, he played four,

He played knick-knack on my door;

Knick-knack paddywhack,

Give a dog a bone,

-This old man came rolling home.

-This old man, he played five,

He played knick-knack on my hive;

Knick-knack paddywhack,

Give a dog a bone,

This old man came rolling home.

-This old man, he played six,

He played knick-knack on my sticks;

Knick-knack paddywhack,

Give a dog a bone,

This old man came rolling home.

-This old man, he played seven,

He played knick-knack up in Heaven;

Knick-knack paddywhack,

Give a dog a bone,

This old man came rolling home.

-This old man, he played eight,

He played knick-knack on my gate;

Knick-knack paddywhack,

Give a dog a bone,

This old man came rolling home.

-This old man, he played nine,

He played knick-knack on my spine;

Knick-knack paddywhack,

Give a dog a bone,

This old man came rolling home.

-This old man, he played ten,

He played knick-knack once again;

Knick-knack paddywhack,

Give a dog a bone,

This old man came rolling home.


	4. Chapter 4

Baa, baa Blackjack,

Have you any wool?

**No Boss, no Boss, **

**What are you a fool?**

Not one for your master

Or one for Annabeth?

Maybe one for all the campers

Who had a gruesome death?

Baa, baa Blackjack,

have you any wool?

**Stop that Boss, **

**It just aint cool!**

So not one for Mr. D

And one for Chiron?

Not one for-

**NO! I'm a Pegasus you idiot!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I wanted to thank all of you for your reviews! And um…yeah….**

-Jason and Leo went up half blood hill

To get away from Drew;

Jason tripped and Leo skipped

And Zeus's son was screwed.

-Up got he and now he flees

As fast as his legs can go;

Drew now cries as Jason hides

Because she didn't catch her beau.

(Don't worry, Jason is safe from her.)


	6. Chapter 6

-Fly, fly, fly your Pegasus

Quickly through the sky,

Scarily, scarily, scarily, scarily

Oh I hope you don't die!

-Fight, fight, fight your best

Under the blazing sun,

Clash the shields but don't you yield

Until you've finally won.

-Sing, sing, sing this song

Through these troubled times,

Swords and bows and cuts and blows

And clothes covered in grime!

**Real Lyrics: **

Row, row, row your boat

Gently down the stream,

Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily,

Life is but a dream.

-Hoe, Hoe, Hoe your row

Through the summer heat,

Merrily digging but cheerily singing

Raising beets we'll eat.

-Save, save, save the wheat,

Beets and sugar too,

Corn and potatoes and rice and tomatoes

Are mighty good for you.


End file.
